Fate
by Some-Awesome-Angie
Summary: Austin has liked Ally from the moment he laid eyes on her. But she dates Dallas, only to found out that he cheated on her. So, when Austin tried to cheer her up, he ends up making her like him. Will they admit to thier feelings, or maybe let fate decided? Auslly! Pls review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there again!**

**So, I also ship Auslly and I've always wanted to write a story on them. This is my first one, so sorry if it's bad.**

**This idea has always been in my head about them. Hope you like it.**

**It's short compared to what I usually write, but oh well.**

**But enough gibber gabber-LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Austin liked Ally from the beginning.

Everything about her, he loved.

The way she would laugh, and how beautiful her smile was. She looked pretty in everything she wore and her hair looked perfect no matter what. She so talented and smart. When they would hug or even just standing next to her, Austin would get this feeling that no girl has ever made him feel. It felt to good...so right. Like Ally was ment to be his. Austin would risk anything for Ally.

But Ally had never really liked Austin.

She had a crush on Dallas.

Austin hated him more than anything. He thought he was just to perfect. Ally would always tell Austin about how cute he was, and how she would 'just die' if he asked her out. And it hurt for Ally to tell him this. Of course he listened, he would listen the worst news he had ever gotten in his life, just to hear her beautiful voice that sounds like an angel when she sings.

But one day, he did. And the worst part was that it was the day Austin was going to ask Ally out on a date. He had everything planed out. He had bought her a bouquet of roses-her favorite flower-and made reservations to her favorite restaurant. He had even gotten her a charm bracelet that had a mini guitar.

But when he was going to see Ally at the food court at the mall, he was devastated when he saw Ally and Dallas hugging.

After, Ally had gone straight to Austin to tell him about how he had asked Ally out on a date in the park. His heart broke at every word she said.

They had been dating for 2 weeks, when Austin saw Dallas kissing a girl-and it wasn't Ally.

When he gave the news to Ally, she didn't belive him. So she ran out of Sonic Boom, only to run into Dallas holding hands with the girl Austin saw him kissing.

Ally ran away crying. Austin looked all day for Ally, until he finally saw her at the beach.

He tried to joke around to make her feel better by saying stuff like "Hey, I thought you didn't like the beach?" but it only made her cry even more.

He pulled her into a hug, and tried to calm her down. After being at the beach for an hour, Ally had finally stopped crying, but had fallen asleep into Austin arms. He didn't even try to wake her up. He took the moment to really look at Ally. How she looked so peaceful and cute when she slept. How she inhales through her nose and does a little puff when breathing out, Austin was actually disappointed when she woke up.

And ever since that night, Ally started to develop feelings toward Austin.

Ally first told Trish, and Trish told Dez. Dez would have told Austin, but Trish made sure that the 'bozo' wouldn't say a word.

So, now we are in the present, where both Austin and Ally love each other, but are just to afraid to tell each other.

Dez and Trish are always trying to get them to admit it or tricking them into a date. But it never worked.

I guess fate doesn't want to interfere with their relationship.

It's up to either Austin or Ally to ask each other.

* * *

**The end!**

**Well, not really.**

**I'm thinking to make this a chapter story. If you think it should or if it should just be a one shot, tell me in the reviews.**

**Was it good? I hope so. I ship them a lot, and I really wanted to do a story. I hope you like it.**

**So, review-Tell me two things in reviews-1.)If you think if I should do more chapters or if it should be a one shot 2.)If it was good enough**

**That's it. Nothing much.**

**So...review!**

**All reviews are awsome!**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there again!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers that reviewed! It really ment a lot to me. So, I'm not quite to sure about this chapter because the first one was in my head for a while. But this one, I didn't put a lot of thought into it. But I hope you like it just as much as you people did for the first chapter!**

**Longer than the first, so...yeah. Just to let you know :D**

**So, read it, review, and the next chapter should be up soon!**

**Let's get on with the story**

* * *

Ally was head over heals for Austin.

Why? She didn't really know. But that one night she ran away from the news about Dallas, she wanted to get away from everybody. She ran straight towards the beach. She thought that nobody would have thought that to go and look for her there, so she ran and sat down.

She thought that she could ever love again. Dallas was her first crush. The first person that she really liked. She never really liked that many boys, but Dallas was something else. She would always get tongue tied around him and would do anything for him just to really even notice her. And when he finally had asked her out, she thought she was the luckiest girl in the world. Only to find out that what Austin said about Dallas was true.

When he told her, she had run out of the store, not wanting to here any more of his lies. But she ran into Dallas, only just to see him holding hands with another girl. She started at Dallas in shock, thinking that he would never do something this horrible to her. He started to say something, but she didn't want to hear it. She ran away crying more than she ever has in her life.

So, as she is sitting on a blanket on the beach just as the sun was setting, she hears somebody coming towards her. She turns in surprise to see Austin sitting down next to her.

She figured he was trying to cheer her up because he started to say things like "Hey, I thought you didn't like the beach?" but it only made her more upset. She didn't want to be cheered up. She just wanted to die right then and there.

Now, ever since that night, she thought it over and over. She thought that it was so sweet of Austin to go and try to cheer her up in the first place. He had pulled her into a hug and rocked her slowly, and was kind of embarrassed after to find out that she had fallen asleep in him arms.

And because of that, she realized the qualities about him that made him just as better. He had his cute blonde hair that he always would flip to the side that made her heart do a little flip. He has a great smile that would make her just melt inside. He's so talented with his singing and knowing how to play every instrument. She did notice these things when she first met him, she just didn't realize that they all made her look at him in a way she never thought she would.

And when she told Trish, she felt better telling someone about these feelings. And yeah, sure, she was kind of mad when she told Dez, but Dez promised to tell Austin.

And now, Dez just told Trish that Austin told him that he has feelings for Ally and that he has liked her for a while. He found out that Dez told Trish, but she promised too that she wouldn't tell Ally about his feelings. But you never know with Dez and Trish.

*1 month later*

Austin's and Ally's feelings towards each other has only grown stronger.

It has gotten so bad, that almost every thing they say gives the other person a suspicion that they like each other. And because of that, now both Austin and Ally know that they like each other, but none of them will make the first move. Trish and Dez are always telling them that they can help. Trish would get a job at one of the best restaurants in the mall just to help Austin and Ally go on a date, but they would always refuse. Dez would try to create a little sence for them by putting a table with the classic candle and a fancy dinner, but they end up walking away from it.

But Austin couldn't handle it anymore. He was going to redo that date that he was going to do with Ally the day Dallas asked her out, only to break her heart. He will never forgive him, no matter what he says. He had to cancel all the dinner plans that night. But he made new ones. He was going to go to the flower shop and buy her flowers again and made dinner reservations for her favorite restaurant. (Even though he had to do it again, but he had a good feeling about asking her.)

So one day, he walks up to Ally while she is in the practice room in Sonic Boom, just playing on the piano. He walked up to Ally and sat down next to her.

"Hey Ally."

She smiled. "Hey Austin. I have some great news." He listened more closely.

"I'm listening."

"Well," she started, "I just finished the chorus of your new song. Tell me what you think."

She returned she attention back to the piano and started to move her fingers along the keys and started to sing with her voice that Austin loved. She played a melody Austin has never heard before. It was very unique. When she placed her finger on the last key, Austin started to clap.

"Ally," he stood up from his seat on the bench for the piano, "That was the best song yet!"

She slightly rolled her eyes. "You say that about every song."

"But I mean it this time. That is like no other song I've ever heard."

Her smile came back. "Thanks Austin." She stood up too and gave him a hug. He closed his eyes and took in every sweet moment that this would last. Sadly, he had to pull away, remembering why he was in here in the first place.

"So, Ally, I need to ask you something." He turned away so that way he wouldn't get lost into those beautiful eyes.

"What is it Austin? What's wrong?"

"I was wondering...if you...would like to...maybe..." He was so tongue tied, he felt like how Ally was around Dallas.

"What is it Austin?" She repeated.

He turned so that he could face her again. Maybe if he looked at her straight in the eyes, it might make it easier to say.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

* * *

***Laughs with an evil smile***

**That's it my friends that I don't know! I left it a cliff hanger. Why am I like that? Oh well, you guys will just have to review if you want the next chapter and to see what Ally says.**

**I'll need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter!**

**But remember, all reviews are awesome!**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there people...again!**

**So, here is the 3 chapter! (It's a little short.) Thanks to all reviews! I just want to let you know, that it really encourages me to keep on writing. Everyone who reviewed got a cookie! So, for the future, if you review, you will get a cookie! (Yeah...I know that I keep on giving people cookies, but their just so fun!)**

_**_Dez walks in._**_

_**Dez: FYI-you didn't here it from me, but there might be a cliff hanger at the end of this chapter. Don't tell her I said that.**_

_**Me: I'm standing right here you know!**_

_**Dez: Oh...uh...I-I'm...I NEED TO GO AND FEED MY MERMAID!**_

_**_(Walks off)_**_

**Yeah..don't listen to him. Maybe there won't be.**

**So, introducing (drum rolls that comes from some place in your head) chapter 3 of Fate! Read while eating some virtual cookies! I'm giving you a lot! [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]**

**'Cuz I'm just that awesome! ;P**

* * *

Ally stood there, completely shocked.

She couldn't move. Did Austin really just ask her out? Or was it just another dream? Yes, Ally has had dreams about Austin. Every night, she would fall asleep with the thought of Austin. She would always think about how cute he was, how he was a good singer and you know, all of his good qualities that made Ally like him. But then, she would dream about her and Austin. Whether it was replays of all the times they had together and almost kissing or her and Austin going on a date. She loved the ones where they would date. Austin would buy her favorite flowers, roses, and then take her to her favorite restaurant. Then after, they would walk along the beach, holding hands, and her and Austin turning so that they were face to face, before they would lean in...

But she would always wake up before she would kiss him. Every single time! And she was getting tired of it. But if Austin was asking her on a date, maybe it would be just like her dream!

"Austin, I-I...uh," she couldn't say anything. This was like talking to Dallas all over again!

Austin had a worried look on his face. Was he worried that I might say no? Why would he think that? How long had it be since Austin had asked her? She hoped that it hadn't been that long, because then Austin would have thought already that she would say no. But the truth is, she really didn't know. She didn't want to say no, of course not, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to say yes either. Maybe that's why she couldn't find her voice.

"Austin...I don't know," she finally said.

Austin looked like somebody had just told him that his closest friend had died. "What do you mean you don't know?" he said slowly.

"I'm not sure. I don't know why, but for some reason, I just don't feel like saying yes automatically. But at the same time, I don't want to say no either." She looked at Austin, and his beautiful eyes, but for some reason, they didn't have that little sparkle in them then they did before he asked Ally to go out with her.

"So...what are you saying?"

She hesitated before saying, "What I'm saying is that...I need time. Time to think about it. Can you give me a couple of days? I promise that I'll give you an answer soon." She tried real hard to sound confident, but it was slowly going away from each word she said.

Austin was looking on the floor as she said it, but after a few seconds of pure silence, he looked up at her with a little smile, but with sad eyes.

"No problem Ally. Take all the time you need." He headed towards the door, his smile getting smaller and smaller.

"I'm sorry Austin," she said right before he reached the door. When he heard her say it, he stopped, but then walked out of the room, not saying a word, with a look Ally never wanted to see. The same face she had when she saw Dallas with that one girl.

Heartbreak.

* * *

**Awww! Poor Austin!**

**Well, I guess Dez was wrong about the cliff hanger. Or was he right? I'm not that sure. If you think it was a cliff hanger, you can tell me in the reviews.**

**So, what did you think? Boring, sad, depressing? IDK. Tell me in the reviews. I wonder what Ally will say...**

**If you want to find out, I'll need 5 more reviews for the next chapter. Yeah, I'm talking to you VV the wise girl! But anyway...wait...yup, that's all I have to say.**

**So, 5 reviews!**

**All reviews are awesome!**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there again!**

**Ok, so I got a lot of reviews from the last chapter. (More than I expected, which is awesome!) **

**Some of them said to continue, and some saying other stuff. Like Austin dumping Ally for what she did, and some saying stuff like 'Awww poor Austin', ect. So just thank you for all of them.**

**But, just over all, thank you and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Here is some cookies to eat while you read!**

**[::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin was heart-broken.

Why did he ask her out in the first place? Yeah, sure, he liked her, but he wasn't expecting her to say no! Well, she didn't technically say 'no'. But she might as well as said it. Austin almost cried when Ally said that. Did that mean that she didn't like him? Was she going to say yes? There was no telling what she could say. And Austin couldn't handle to wait for even a couple of days. What if it took longer? Days? Weeks? MONTHS? Austin was stressing himself out, but he just couldn't belive it. Ally out of all people! He felt like how Ally felt when Dallas cheated with her.

But Ally wasn't like that. She wouldn't do something that horrible to somebody. Austin out of all people. Maybe he should forget about Ally. Maybe he should just tell her not to think about it and not to worry. Like dumping somebody. But...he needed to know. He wanted to know more than anything. But he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to know.

As soon as he walked out of the practice room, he might as well as ran out of Sonic Boom. He went home and fell onto his bed...crying. He never cried about anything. Ever. Maybe when he was little and got hurt would cry, but whether than that, he hasn't cried since...wow, he doesn't even remember.

He sobbed and sobbed to where he cried himself to sleep.

But one thing was on his mind. The whole way home yesterday, when he cried, when he fell asleep, he had not only that thought of what had happened, but one thing in particular.

**Does he love Ally now?**

* * *

Ally was heartbroken.

What could she do? She was going to burst from guilt. Why did she do that to Austin? Austin out of all people! She never had done that before. Putting so much stress on her and to Austin. She was on the verge on tears. To see Austin like that...she never wanted to see him like that. Never. Ever!

After, she closed up Sonic Boom and went home...crying. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She couldn't do it. What could she do? Tell Austin that she wouldn't choose? Say no? No, she wouldn't never do that. Not to Austin. She loved him. Yeah, Ally LOVED Austin. She couldn't deny it. Everybody could tease her about it, and she wouldn't care. In fact, she would embrace it. She loved Austin more than she did to anybody. Even Dallas. (Well, of course Dallas.)

She just wished that she had said that to Austin at the time. Why didn't she? She felt to stupid. When she got home, she cried. She felt sooooo bad. What could she do? That question was playing replay the whole time. She sobbed and sobbed. She fell asleep to the thought of Austin and what had happened. But a little smile was put on her face in the middle of the night.

**Because the dreams were amazing as ever.**

* * *

Austin woke up to find out that she had fallen asleep through dinner. And with that, he got up and got ready for another day of spending time at Sonic Boom...and spending a really awkward day with Ally

* * *

Ally felt like her world was falling apart. Going to Sonic Boom and spending the first couple hours helping customers kept her mind away from Austin and the other stuff. But it all came back when she saw a really sad Austin dragging himself in and slouching on one of the benches, grabbing a magazine angrily, and flipping through the pages, not making eye contact with her what so ever.

Heartbroken more than ever, she slowly walked to Austin and sat down next to him. He didn't move a muscle.

"Hey Austin," she smiled hoping to make it less awkward than it already was.

He barely looked at her. "Hey Ally," he said bitterly.

Ally felt like her heart was ripped out of her. Why was Austin acting like this? He never acted like this. Especially around Ally. Was he acting like this because of what happened yesterday?

"Austin, I have some good news," she put on her smile again, but it was more forced than normal.

He put down the magazine and took a deep breath. "What is it? That your going to say no? That you'll say no and ruin all my hope. Tell me that I'll will have to wait longer, making me worry even more and stress and get more angry!" He might as well as bin yelling right at her.

She looked at Austin with a scared look on her face, but tried to act like he never said that. "No, I was going to tell you that I finished the second verse for your new song."

"Oh great. What's the song about this time? Heartbreak and sadness, because I couldn't definitely relate right now." He got up and started to head out the door.

Ally stopped him before he could open the door. "What's wrong with you? You weren't acting like this yesterday. Are you acting like this because of what I said, Austin?" She was going to start crying again.

He turned around and looked at her with no emotion. "Yes Ally, I am. Because I was so happy, so confident that we would have the perfect night together. Just the two of us. And that I was getting all my hopes up when I was waiting for what you were going to say. But for you to say that made all my dreams fall down." He said it with such bitterness and hatred, Ally thought that something might have taken over him to make him act like this. He couldn't be this stressed out on what she would say, right?

"Austin...I-I didn't know..." Her voice was so quite, she thought Austin might have not heard her.

"Yeah, well...you don't seem to know what you say. Pay attention."

And with that, he shook Ally away from him, opening the doors, walking away, and leaving a girl standing there completely shocked, more heartbroken, confused, angry, and sad than ever.

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**Well, not my best, and really sad and went by kind of fast. Sorry that Austin was OOC. Something different****.**

**But anyway, thanks to all that reviewed. **

**So, because VV the wise girl always bribes me, I'm going to say that I'll only need 3 reviews. But remember, the more reviews, the longer the chapter! **

**Just 3 reviews!**

**All reviews are awesome!**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there!**

**So, again, thank you for the reviews. I love how you just keep 'em coming! It really means a lot to me and it helps me want to write more for you guys, so thank you.**

**I'm been sick for the past two days, so that's why the chapter wasn't up yesterday, but it also means that it will be up...well, today obviously! This chapter is longer. (I don't know why I'm saying that, but...just letting you know.)**

**Sorry, but I'm almost out of cookies, so here is only a few.**

**[::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]**

******But I think we are all tired of the authors note...LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

What was he doing?

Why had he just done that to Ally? Why? He didn't even know why. Did he really just do that? Not only half way home did he realize what he had just done. He stopped dead in his tracks when he thought of what he had just did. He stood there, wide-eyed, wondering what he could do to make things right.

He thought over what had just happened. _'He had walked into Sonic Boom, really mad and really sad. He had sat down on one of the benches and grabbed a magazine. He didn't really know why he acted like the way he just did. Was it really what had happened yesterday? But still in the mood he was in, he made no eye contact with Ally, hoping that she wouldn't come or talk to him, but his planed fail. She had sat down next to him, and told him that she had great news. He thought that she was going to say no. That would be great news for her. But when she told him that she had done the second verse to the new song, he got even more angry and sad. How long was it going to take? It was just a simple question. How long does it take to make a decision like that? He answered. But he didn't want to hear her voice. It was just to hard. He got up and started to head towards the door, but she had stopped him before he could reach it. When she had asked him why he had acted like that...he let it all out. All of his feelings that he had felt since the day he first saw her...and what had happened yesterday. But he never wanted to made Ally feel that way. Never. That's why when he saw the look on her face, he left the store with her looking like he had asked Ally out on the date. Heartbroken.'_

He palm smacked himself on the forehead. Stupid! Had he just really done that to Ally?

"God..." he muttered.

He was at the door of his house. He didn't even know that he was home already. And the thing is, he could have walked straight in there, went into his room, and ignored the rest of the world for the rest of the day, just like that. But instead, he did something that only a person that really loved somebody would have done in the movies. He ran with everything he had to get to that one girl that he had just left there with the same way he felt when he asked her. He never wanted her to feel like that. That's why he was going to tell her something that he's wanted to tell her the moment he saw her.

**'I love you.'**

* * *

Ally stood there completely shocked.

Had Austin really just done that? Why in the world would he do that?

She just stood there, dumbfounded. What could she do? Nothing. Simple as that. She needed to be alone. Just her. Nobody else. So she did the only thing she could do. _Sorry dad..._

"Attention everyone," she yelled. Everyone on the store looked at her. Man, she hated that.

She cleared her throat. "It seems that..." she tried to come up with something, "...that we have a cockroach problem. It might take the rest of the day to get rid of them, so sorry to say, we will have to close the store. Thank you."

Everybody started to exit the door. Once everyone was gone, she went to the door and locked it. She took a deep breath before running up the stairs, and closing the door to the practice room. Once she was in there, she sat down in one of the chairs, and full-out sobbed. She couldn't take it anymore. What Austin had done to her, and what she had felt for the past couple of months...she didn't want to deal with it. She couldn't do anything about it. She could tell Austin that after what he did, she might not go on the date. But she hadn't really even thought about it yet. So after about 10 minuets, she sat up, wiped away the tears, and started to think.

What would the date be like? What would we do? Where would he take me? What would happen after? All of the thoughts were questions, but sadly, she had no answer to them. She thought about Austin. What his personality is like. Wondering that the way he is...kind of would make out what the date would be like.

But she couldn't think of anything. Nothing would come to her. Her mind was blank for once. Maybe I'm tired, she thought. So she goes to the couch that Austin had gotten her a couple of weeks ago, and laid down. Relaxed for the first time in days.

* * *

Austin got tired the first 10 minuets he started to run.

But he didn't care. He knew that Ally was probably miserable after what he just did. He would never forgive himself for that. The whole way there, he kept on thinking of ways to make it up to her. Well, he could do something extra to the date. But then again...would Ally still want to even still go on the date after what he just did? But he couldn't think about that now, he just had to keep his mind on Ally.

Once he got to Sonic Boom, he stopped first to catch his breath, but then tugged at the doors, only to find out that they were locked. But he felt even more stupid to look at the sign right next to it to see that it said 'CLOSED'. Ally must have closed the store. But why? The store doesn't close for another 3 hours. What could he do now? He couldn't get in through the doors.

He stood there, before an idea came to him. And with that, he rushes to the side of the store.

* * *

Ally's dream were yet again, amazing.

She dreamed that she was with Austin again. On the date. Because not only was it the date, before, it was all the good times they had spent together. That never happened before. But on the date, it was her and Austin walking down the beach just when the sun was setting. They're hands were intertwined, and they stopped just to look at each other, before leaning in...

Ally woke up to the sound of tapping. Every time...she was starting to hate that dream now. The tapping was coming from the window of the practice room. Ally sat up, and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust. She saw the window, but every few seconds, a rock was being thrown at it. She got up and walked to the window and looked down at who it was.

It was Austin.

She opened the window and looked at him with a confused look.

"Austin, what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me and left."

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I thought it over, and I realised what a jerk I was. Can you please forgive me?" Even though she couldn't see Austin that well, she could see that he was doing the puppy dog eyes.

She sighed. "Fine. Come to the front of the store." She saw Austin smile and started walking. She closed the window and walked down the stairs and saw Austin waiting there. As soon as she opened it, Austin gave her a big hug.

"Ally, I really am sorry. I will never to that to you again." Ally was shocked at first, but then hugged him back.

"It's ok Austin."

When they pulled away, Ally had only one thing on her mind though. "But Austin, if you realized how you were then, why _did_ you act like that?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just so mad. Mad at what happened yesterday and that you might say no. If you don't want to go on the date anymore, I understand." Austin had a sad look on his face.

Ally thought for a moment. At first, Ally would have said no because of what Austin had done. But for him to go all the way back here to tell her straight up that he was sorry, made her want to see what he would do for this date.

She smiled. "Yes."

Austin looked at her. "What?"

"You heard me. I said yes. I will go on the date." Austin smiled brightly and gave her another big hug. She hugged him back.

"Be ready by 7 tonight. That's when I'll pick you up," Austin said as he pulled out of the hug.

"Ok." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek before pushing him slightly out of the door. "Bye Austin." She closed the door, and started walking back to the practice room, feeling better than she has in a long time.

* * *

Austin stood there, probably blushing like crazy.

Ally had kissed him! And even if it was on the cheek, he felt amazing when she did.

With that thought, he started walking slowly back to his house, with Ally in his head the whole time, going over the perfect night with the perfect girl. When he got home, he checked his clock and saw that he only had 3 hours to get ready. He quickly went to the kitchen and made the reservations (again for the third time) and started getting ready, a smile on his face the whole time.

* * *

**The end! (Of this chapter)**

**Hope you guys liked this one. Not as good, but it was ok. Sorry if you thought it went by to fast, being sick can not help when your writing.**

**But, this has been in my head for a while, and I've meant to say this: In the newest episode of Austin and Ally, it was the one where they all switched bodies. And during the middle and the end, Austin had tried to ask a cheer leader out. And I'm sitting there, thinking _What the f*** is wrong with you! Your dating Ally! _ And not only that, but also RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER! And if I remember right, they had finally gotten together in the last episode, and this is what happens in the next episode? The director and producer need to make sure that they have everything in order.**

**This is just my opinion on that episode. In the reviews, tell me what you thought about it, cuz that is what I thought when I saw it. IT MADE ME REALLY MAD!**

**Ok, enough of that. Lets end this authors note just by saying that 4 more reviews for the next chapter. ONLY 4!**

**4 reviews!**

**All reviews are awesome!**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa! Hold on here! Wait...what? What! What? What the heck?**

**13 reviews! 13 FREAKIN REVIEWS! WTF! **

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I can never thank you more than ever! Let me look at the last chapter...ok. Is it just me, or did I say only 4 reviews? Only 4...4! And yet, you AMAZINGLY AWESOME PEOPLE just had to make me feel sooooo much better about this story and my writing skills!**

**You have no idea how much this means to me guys...I was almost crying! (Not really) But still! AHHHHH! *FAN GIRL SCREAM!* Ok...ok...breath! Breath!**

**Ok, better.**

**But, I think you've heard enough of my babbling. Here is the most cookies I've ever given to anyone before for being just...so amazingly awesome!**

**[::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]**

**I went to the store and got more cookies just for you guys! But, a little shout out to ****VV the wise girl****...just 'cuz. Apparently she thinks that she is more awesome than me, so, I thought ****_'What the heck?' _****I'll just give her a hand full of these awesome cookies and a little shout out.**

**"YOUR AWESOME ****_VV THE WISE GIRL_****!"**

**Yup...that's the shout out. Hope you like it...it took a lot of thought to do that one...just for you. ;P**

**Ok, I think you guys are getting tired of my babbling. And if you survived, you are something else *and don't worry, that's a good thing***

**Sorry for not updating lately. I've been really busy with school work and I've had trouble with what should happen next. But I finally came up with something and then VV the wise girl came up with some more good ideas, so a little shout out saying thank you for her.**

**SO INTRODUCING: 'FATE' CHAPTER 6!'**

* * *

This is going to be a night to remember.

With everything that had happened earlier, Ally was still in shock.

Was she really going to go on a date with Austin Moon? That question was on repeat in her mind the time she was getting ready.

After she was out of shock for a good 20 minuets, sitting in the practice room, she looked at the clock and saw that she only had 2 and a half hours until Austin was going to pick her up. Finally out of her daze, she shot out of her seat, and raced down stairs, almost knocking over instruments on the way down. As soon as she spoted her dad, she ran as fast as she could towards him.

"Dad!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

He hushed her. "Quite Ally. Your going to scare the customers away!" He put on a serious face.

Ally tried not to laugh at the weird face that was on her father's face. "Sorry dad. I just have some really great news."

His face softened a little. "What is it?"

Ally was smiling so big now, it started to hurt, but she didn't care. "I'm going on a date with Austin!" She almost screamed again. Her dad was now smiling.

"That's great honey! Where are you going?" She just shrugged. "I don't know. Austin is going to pick me up in a couple of hours. I guess I'll just have to find out," she said while thinking about what would happen on the date. "Can I leave the story early so I can get ready?" She put on a little innocent smile.

"Go have fun on your date." She smiled even wider.

"Thanks dad," she said while she gave a hug. She waved goodbye as she headed out the store.

As she was walking to her house, she had only one thing on her mind and one thing only. _What was the date with Austin going to be like? _She kept on thinking it over and over. Was it going to be like what would happen in her dreams? And speaking of her dreams, she has had them every night. At first, it would only happen once every couple of days, but now it would happen every night. And towards the end, when they would lean in for the kiss, she would wake up again. It was really starting to annoy her. _But maybe it might be exactly what the dream would be like_, she thought hopefully. She really hoped it would be like the dream...

As she started to fade away from the thought, she focuses back onto the road. When she finally gets home, her smile that was once there came back and she ran inside, and started to get ready for her date.

She looked at the clock and saw that she only had 2 hours. Her smile gets bigger as she opens her closet door, as she pulls out her best dresses that she owned. She kept on pulling a dress in front of her and looked in the mirror to see what looks best. After a few minuets of doing that, he started to feel...light headed.

Confused, she slowly put the dress down on her bed, and blinked a couple of times. She looked in the mirror, and found herself looking at 3 of her in the mirror! She started to blink a couple more times, and started to feel more dizzy than ever. At that moment, she finally lost it, and couldn't even keep herself up. The last thing she remembered was her falling down, even more dizzy than before, her head hitting something _really_ hard, and everything going black.

* * *

Austin still couldn't belive it.

He, Austin Moon, was going on a date with Ally Dawson! He had to pinch himself a couple of times just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. And he learned the hard way that it wasn't.

He grabbed his wallet with a smile across his face and headed out the door. He started to speed walk towards Sonic Boom.

He was wearing a grey jacket and a white t-shirt under it, along with a simple black tie. He had his dark blue jeans on with his sneakers. Casual but still formal...in his perspective. He had a single rose to make it a little romantic.

Ally was going to love tonight. He had gone over everything over and over in his head along the way. He was so focused, he didn't even know where he was going and almost got run over by a group of bicycles. Lucky for him, he got out-of-the-way just in time. After that, he thought it would be best to keep his eyes on the road.

As he stood only a few feet from Sonic Boom, he looked at his clock and saw that he was just made it. He walked in with the biggest smile he could produce. He didn't see Ally around the store, so he went up to the practice room...and she wasn't there either. _That's weird_, Austin thought. _I could have sworn that I would pick her up here._ A little confused, he walked down back to the store bustling with people. He thought that he should talk to her dad to see where she could have gone. Once he spot him, he rushed towards him.

"Hey! Mr. Dawson!" He screamed.

He looked back to see Austin rushing towards him. "Austin? What are you doing here? I thought you and Ally were going on a date tonight?"

"That's the thing. I was suppose to pick her up here, now, and I can't find her," Austin continued, "I looked in the practice room and she wasn't there."

"That's weird. Let me call her to see if she's still getting ready at home," he said while pulling out his phone.

Austin's shoulders relaxed as he took a deep breath of relief. _It's ok_, he told himself, _she's probably still at home getting ready._ After a couple of minuets of her dad still having his phone to his ear, he started to get nervous again.

He hanged up with a confused look on his face. "Ally always answers her phone. Can you try?" Austin nodded and pulled out his phone as quick as he could. He called Ally and started to hear the phone ring. 5 rings...7 rings...9 rings. SHE WASN'T ANSWERING! It went to her voice mail.

"She didn't answer either." Her dad's look changed from confused to worried. "Somethings wrong. Something must have happened to-"

Austin didn't hear the rest. He was already running as fast as he could to Ally's house. And he wasn't going to slow down anytime soon.

* * *

Before Austin knew it, he was already at the door of Ally's house.

He reached for the door knob and found it to be locked. _No_, he thought, _I'm NOT GOING TO BE STOPPED BY A DAMN DOOR!_ With all his strength, he pressed himself against the door until it was finally open.

He raced upstairs, almost falling and breaking his neck, and flung open the door to Ally's room. As soon as he saw Ally, be broke out in tears.

Austin was heart-broken at what he saw.

* * *

**That's it! **

**Yes, yes, I know your probably hating me more than ever with all these cliff hangers. I hate myself for them too. But that's what makes it a good story! ...I think... And sorry if you thought it went by to fast. It's like 10:00 P.M right now, and I just wanted to get this chapter up and done for you guys.**

**Anyway, again, a big warm thank you to VV the wise girl. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have come up with most of this chapter. Make sure to read her stories too. They are really good.**

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner than I usually do. I'll try to update at least once a week. I can't promise for my other stories thought...but I will try really hard! Because you guys encourage me to write more each day! :D**

**So, if you want to find out what happened to Ally, I'll need at least 5 more reviews.**

**Just 5! And I got way more reviews than I wanted the last time, so the more the merrier!**

**All reviews are awesome!**

**Thx ur awesome! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there again!**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. 8 reviews...and I only asked for 5. You guys are just amazing. Here are some people who I would personally like to thank:**

**VV the wise girl**

**Spongebob-fan23**

**rauraauslly**

**Daizels**

**Ausllylover0902**

**You are the people who would always review, and tell me how much you like my story. So, because they are always reviewing and leave really awesome reviews, I'm going to give them UNLIMITED cookies! And they get 10 cakes! See...this is what happened when you're a good reviewer! You get cookies and cakes!**

**And I know that the cliff hanger was really bad. I just wanted something to keep the story more interesting. I want this story to be a little longer than I expected it to be. And don't worry, they will go on their date...just not quite yet.**

**I think that's all I have to say...wait...yup. That's it. **

**So, introducing Chapter 7 of Fate: The Accident**

* * *

Austin was plain out sobbing at this point.

Here he was, before with the biggest smile on his face, on his way to go on the perfect night with Ally...and then this happens!

He raced to Ally, and pulled her in close, examining her closely.

She was extremely pale, and was unconscious. She looked the same as when he last saw her, put it looked like she had been injected with poison. As he picked her up, she was as cold as ice, and still laid lifeless, not moving at all. She was so limp, Austin was afraid that she would even stand if she was woken. A few minuets of him still silently sobbing, and trying to wake up Ally, Mr. Dawson came running in, panic written all over his face.

He took one little look at Ally, and he was almost as white as she was. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Austin carefully put her down, guilt bursting out as quick as a canyon. "I don't know...I just found her like this."

He walked over and touched her arm. "She's cold as ice...did you call an ambulance yet?"

And that's when the guilt finally exploded all over. "Shit...I didn't even think about that." He heard her dad starting to say something, but was already running down the stairs and ripping the phone off the stand, and dialing 911 as fast as he can.

"911, what's your emergency..." Austin spoke into the phone, and started spilling all the info he could produce. After he was done, the person on the other end said, "Thank you. We're on our way." He hanged up the phone, his heart ready to break at any second.

What could have happened to Ally? This wasn't making any sence what so ever. She was fine a couple of hours ago. She was acting like herself. She wasn't showing any signs of sickness before...it just wasn't adding up. After standing there for a good 15 minuets, he slowly went up stairs, ready to cry at the sight of Ally.

As he walked into the room, he saw Mr. Dawson sitting next to Ally, fussing all over her.

He got up and walked to Austin. "Well, the good news is that she's...alive," he looked like he was about the break out crying as well, "But the bad news is that she's getting worse every second. What did the hospital say?"

"They're on their way. They should be here any minute," Austin said while fighting back tears. But they were taking to long...

"Ok. I'm going to go down stairs and wait for them. Will you stay up here and watch Ally?" He rolled his eyes when he wasn't looking. That was such a dumb question! Not stay with Ally...yeah right.

"Sure thing." He nodded his head and walked over to Ally while he watched him leave out of the corner of his eye.

What the hell is wrong with him? He didn't even pick her up and put her on the bed? Some dad. He walked over to her and picked her up as carefully as he could be, and set her on her bed, and sat down next to her. He brought his hand to her face and moved her hair out of her face. He couldn't help it anymore. He closed his eyes, and started to cry again. This couldn't be happening...not here...not now! He looked up again, and wiped away the tears. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't. For Ally. He took a deep breath and looked at her once again before grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry..." Austin started to say, but he was interrupted by some person coming in...with a gurney!

"Thank God." Austin muttered as he moved out-of-the-way, as more and more people came flooding in with bags full of medical equipment.

After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped fussing all over her, and put her on the gurney and headed out the room. He was right on their tail, right next to the last person in the line. Once they reached the car, they put her in the back, Mr. Dawson climbing as soon as she was in there. Austin started to walked over there, put someone put their arm in front of him.

"Sorry sir, you can't go in there." He had a real deep british voice...and smelled really bad. Austin tried not to puke.

"But you don't understand, I have to go in there..." He trailed off as he started to walk to the ambulance car again. The man walked in front of him again, and this time did a hard push, almost knocking Austin off his feet.

"Oh come on! I'm the one that found her like that in the first place!"

He just smirked. "Tough cookies kid. Get lost, before I'm forced to get the police."

Austin bailed his fist, but headed in the other direction, anger all over.

There had to be a way to get into the car. But knew it was too late, as he turned around and saw the doors close, Ally along with everyone crammed in the back, and drove off with the sirens blazing off, and Austin almost of the verge of crying again. Fighting back tears for the thousand time, he headed home. But he had a weird feeling that he couldn't explain. Like someone was watching him. Once he felt like he was far enough from Ally's house, he took a quick glance back, and saw that one man who was telling Austin to get back...following him?

* * *

He stopped dead in his tracks, expecting him to stop too, but saw him still following.

Once he reached him, he felt a hard grasp on his shoulder, and was forced to face the smelly man.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Austin tried to get out of his grasp, but he had hands made of steel holding his wrist so he couldn't move.

"What did you do? Did you give her any kind of medicine crap to make her like that?"

"Your crazy! Why on earth would you think I would do that to Ally?" What the hell was wrong with this man? Who was he?

"Who are you? Why do you care so much about Ally and me?" He put on a serious face, and the mans rotten face broke into an evil grin, giving Austin an uneasy feeling.

"You want to know why I'm so focused on killing that bitch?" His voice sounded of pure evil.

Austin backed away as much as he could from the mans iron grip. "Y-your focused on w-what?" Austin could barely speak.

"She ruined my life. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be in this crap I'm in. You and her-especially her-better watch out. I'm everywhere." Austin was completely scared at this point. The man let go of his wrist an started to walk in the opposite direction.

What was he talking about? Was he the one resonsable for Ally accident? For her almost dying?! Why would he do that to her? Austin could barley stand at this point.

Still in shock, Austin turned around and sprinted towards the hospital.

* * *

**I'm such a horrible person.**

**I'm always leaving you with cliff hangers! Why do I do that? Even I don't know!**

**I honestly did not expect this myself. I just went while I was writing. I'm so weird...**

**And sorry if you thought it went by to fast. Like I said, I wasn't really thinking as I wrote this...not the best writing strategy. Anyway, I still have no idea where this is going. You guys can give me ideas in the reviews. I promise the next chapter will be a happy chapter. And if I don't...you can kill me. But then think this...how will the story continue? HA! Got ya there!**

**So, 3 reviews for the next chapter! Only 3! I'm shorting it, but the more the merrier! And all that reviews get's an cookie! But as for the people that I mentioned on top, they will always get cookies. [::]**

**All reviews are awesome! **

**Thx ur awesome! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Man...you guys just keep on getting better and better! More and more reviews. Is there no stop to you guys? Anyway, I know that the ending was kind of...odd? You can put it that way. I really had no idea where this is going. And with the british evil guy...well, by the end of the next chapter (or maybe this one) you will find out why Ally ruined her life and why he's british.**

**Just...with the reviews...you guys are just amazing. And another thing: I'll try to update every other day. I would have updated yesterday, but I was at my friends softball game and I didn't have time to write it. So, with school and my chores and what not, I should be updating every other day. And if not...then my sister has finally cracked...CALL THE POLICE! **

**And this is a little short. Sorry, I'm a little stuck on ideas. But the others will (hopefully) be longer.**

**Just kidding. Haha. Anyway, thank you once again, here is chapter 8 of Fate: Who are you?**

* * *

Austin hates P.E.

Almost as much as he hates Dallas.

So when he's running as fast as he can to the hospital, he was full of hatred. But he couldn't think about school. Not right now...he just couldn't. Ally could be in danger. With that random man out lose...anything could happen.

On the way, thousands of things were going through Austin's mind all at once. Who was the man? Why is he trying to kill Ally? What did she ever do to him? What would she do that would want him to kill her? What was with the british accent? Why? Why? Why? Sadly, these questions couldn't be answered at the moment. After he ran non stop for 7 blocks, he felt like his lungs were going to burst.

And even though he probably thought that he might pass out from all the running, he still wouldn't stop. He was zooming past people, all of them saying stuff like 'Hey! Watch it kid!' and 'Slow down, for Gods sake!' and 'Damn you rotten teenagers!' He's pretty sure that the last one was from his english teacher. And no matter how many people he knocked over, no matter how many rude comments he heard, he didn't slow down one bit.

He checked his clock and saw that he had run non stop for a whole 15 minuets; and yet he still didn't yield. He just kept on running.

When he saw the hospital, his face broke into a grin, and he ran as fast as he could. (Or as fast as he could when he thought that he was going the fastest he was going.) He shoved people out of the entrance and threw open the doors.

"What room number is Ally Dawson in? Tell me quick!" The person behind the desk looked as if they had just saw a ghost.

"What's wrong?" He was going to say something else. But everything blacked out after that.

* * *

Ally woke up in pain.

_Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain._

Pretty obvious. Her head was throbbing as she put her hand gently onto her forehead. He brought her hand back, only to see her whole hand drenched in blood. Her eyes widened at the scene.

More confused than ever, she stood up, and regretting it immediately. Black spots danced across her eyes, and she fell onto the hard ground again, hitting her head. Groaning in pain, she opened her eyes, and yelped. A huge man was standing over her. He had a black drench cloak over his entire body. He had huge black shoes on, and a hat covering his face. But even with it on, she can see the evil grin across his face.

"W-who are you?" She tried to back away as far as she could, but then found herself flat against the wall.

"Who am I? Haven't you figured it out Ally?"

She looked at him more closley...and then got even more frightened then she was. "You can't be? Y-your suppose to be dead."

He laughed a pure evil, cold laugh. "Why would you think that? I've been around forever." He backed away from her a little and continued. "I lived in London for a while, that's why I have my accent. But when the news came...I became so aggressive. So...pissed off," he bailed his fist,"and he's dead now, because of you! Why would you do that!"

Ally shot him a cold glare. "ME? He's the one that broke my heart! What did you want me to do!" She stopped for a moment, before adding, "It's his fault he's where he is. Why are you blaming me?"

She stepped forward, trying to get away, but he grabbed her arm faster than she thought he could and slammed her against the wall again, making the spots come back.

"If you weren't even _born_ he would still be here. And even if I wasn't there, I still loved him. AND NOW HE'S GONE! THANKS TO YOU!" She closed her eyes at every word.

Slowly, she opened them, to see an angry pair of eyes looking at her. She glared right back.

"And now," he stepped away and grabbed both of her arms tightly, "You will pay."

She fought against him, but he was just to strong. Before she knew it, she was being dragged up a stair case.

As soon as she reached the top, she broke into tears.

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**I'm I turning into Rick? These cliff hangers are just getting out of hand. I left two cliff hangers in this chapter! Be honest, am I?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one. Not my best, but I just wanted to post this chapter. And don't worry, all your questions will be answered in future chapters. Who is this evil british guy? What happened to Austin? Where is Ally and why isn't she in the hospital? All these and many more will be answered soon! **

**So, for more info, I need reviews. 7 to be exact. Not a lot. Just 7. More than usual, but still.**

**Can't wait for what you guys thought! Even if you hated it, I still don't care; you read it! Anyone who reviews gets a cookie! FYI**

**All reviews are awesome! **

**Thx ur awesome! :)**


End file.
